I'm Here To Stay
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: A series of Jarlos ficlets.
1. The One Where James Is A Teacher

_Guys it's been a while! I'm sorry for the long wait, but don't worry I'm working on little bits of each fic, i'm just not finished yet. My next goal is to finish The S.S. Jarlos because once that's out of the way, I can finish the shorter ones quicker and then get started on The Last Airbender! Super excited(: Anyways, for now I'm just posting a little series of AU Jarlos ficlets. They'll be super short and completely unrelated to the other ficlets. Enjoy! (The chapters will be titled the way each episode of 'Friends' is, starting with "The One Where...")_

_-datsRUSHERiffic_

The One Where James Is A Teacher_  
_

"Jay!"

James looked up from his phone to see a gleeful smiling boy, his favorite student running towards him.

"Carlos!" he shouted back, accepting the warm hug he was attacked with. "How are you today?"

Carlos, still latched on to him, tilted his head up and smiled at him. "Good. I made a pic-shure for you Jay-ums!"

He's said it like that for so long, that James just let it slip past him. You see, Carlos had a mental disability, and he was slower than others his age and acted like a child. He only just learned how to talk 2 years ago. His pronunciation still needed some help.

James chuckled and walked in the direction Carlos was tugging him. "Okay, well let's see it then!"

Carlos produced a white sheet of paper from his backpack, blushed, and gave it to James shyly. "Here Jay-umms," he said softly.

James took the paper politely and smiled at the drawing. Carlos had made a pretty decent drawing of himself and James, though crudely colored. James almost teared up when he saw the words "I love you James" scrawled in neat, rounded, childlike handwriting. James looked up from the drawing and blinked at Carlos, before wrapping him up in a hug that lifted him off of his feet.

"I love you too, Carlos."

* * *

_Isn't Carlos the most precious thing ever? Mehhhh I just want to squish his cheeks he's so cute. And James. How do I even begin with James._

_Well, hope you liked it! Ficlets are really easy to type, so I just wanted to do this to relieve the stress of having to update so many stories._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


	2. The One Where They Work As A Team

_Okay, I decided that I should probably put a short summary at the beginning so I don't have to explain the characters' roles in the the middle of the story. So here ya go._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_

* * *

AU: Carlos Garcia is the best private investigator in the Americas. James Diamond is the best crime scene investigator in the Europe. Together they are the best of the best...and it's about time they've met.

_The One Where They Work As A Team_

"Mr. Garcia." he heard. The sharp British voice seemed distant and far away. It seemed to come from a deep blackness-yes, that's right, everything was dark. The voice came louder, and sterner, this time. "Mr. _Garcia_!"

His head jerked up, hitting the high wooden back of his chair. "Ouch..." Carlos muttered. "...musta fallen asleep. It's time for me to go in?"

The woman, wearing peach pink blazer and matching pencil skirt, nodded coldly and turned on her heel to leave the room. Carlos noticed her stiff, high heeled walk. Snapping back to attention, he stood up, making sure to bring his leather bag, and peered into the room.

It was dim. No, not dim. It was _dark_. The lights seemed to be completely off, except for what appeared to be a small desk light at the end of the room.

"Sir?" Carlos beckoned into the darkness.

_Click. _The desk light shone brighter. "Come in, Mr. Garcia.", came the heavily accented voice of a man.

Carlos stepped forward, purposely walking stiffly so he seemed proper like the peach pink secretary. Carlos cursed himself for not studying up on England before he came. Approaching the desk, Carlos began to make something of the figure's face. Pale blonde-white hair, a mustache, glasses. Typical mysterious British guy. What he couldn't see was the figure standing next to him, a person on the left...

"I understand Tims has told you why you're here, correct?"

He shook his head. "No sir, just that you are an important part of a secret agency, and that there's something you wanted to talk to me about."

He nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his small white beard. "Yes, yes...very good. But actually, that is, well, a lie. I did not bring you here to _talk _to you about something, but I did want you to meet someone." the man stated, turning to the shadowy figure beside him. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Diamond?"

Out of the darkness approached a strapping young man, about his age; tall, brunette, and looking very important. He stuck out his hand. 'Pleasure to meet you Mr. Garcia. _I _am James. James Diamond."

Carlos shook the taller man's hand. In awe of his silky accent and bold appearance. "It's...it's nice to meet you, Mr. Diamond. Are you a friend of his?" Carlos asked, gesturing back towards the man, who's name was still unknown.

"Oh, well, more like an agent of his. He's my boss, you see."

Carlos nodded slowly. "Are you by chance, a _private investigator_?"

James hesitated, looked at the man for assurance, and turned back to him. "I guess you could say that. How'd you know?"

Carlos shrugged, though he was starting to catch on to what was going on here. "No reason, just, _i'm _also a private investigator." Carlos told him simply. "Mr. Diamond, was this meeting supposedly set up, so that you and I could...team up?"

James noticed the increasing suspicion in the shorter man's voice. Maybe it was time to tell him. "Well, yes. By golly, you've figured it out already." James said, astonished.

Carlos smiled at his breakthrough. "Great. Now what exactly are we teaming up _for_?"

Again, James assured himself by looking at the man, before putting an arm around Carlos' shoulders and beginning to lead him out of the room.

"Oh not much, we just need to rescue a few dogs, break a man out of jail, stop a suicide bombing, and save the world; but first, I'd like to take you out for some coffee..."

"I'd love to."

* * *

_That was a little longer than the last. Hope you liked it. I'm somehow really good at British private investigator stories. (just doing some tweaking, don't mind me)_

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


	3. The One Where They Are Normal

AU: On the streets of New York, two teenage boys, are walking together, in love. An artist, a mechanic; a Latino, a Jew; a boy, and a _boy_. How will they ever be accepted?

_The One Where They Are Normal_

* * *

When they stepped out of the restaurant, into the cool autumn air, Carlos Garcia couldn't help but sigh. Here he was, in his most favorite place in the world, in his boyfriend's arms on the cool streets of Manhattan. He snuggled deeper into his side, resting his head on his chest and sighing once again.

James gently brushed his chin with his pointer finger. "You alright?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah...I'm just, calm. At peace." Carlos said. "This is just one of those beautiful moments in life when you say, 'Wow, I want to be here forever.' "

James chuckled and rested his head on top of his boyfriend's. "You are one deep thinker." he said with a laugh, leaning to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you t-" Carlos started to say, but was rudely interrupted by one word.

_One word._

Screamed at the top of their lungs, was the word '_fags'_. As James hurried them along, Carlos felt his anger bubble up inside of him. He turned around and began to lash out.

"Hey, jerk! I may be what you call a 'fag' but you know, you're just a son of a-"

"Carlos!" James jerked him away and walked quickly in the opposite direction. "Don't stoop to their level, sweetie. Nothing anyone ever says matters, as long as you're here in my arms. Okay?"

Carlos sighed once more, and snuggled deeper into James' side.

"Okay."

And together they walked off into the night without a care in the world.

* * *

_Oops. I accidentally wrote a cute story again._

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


	4. The One Where Carlos Is Wrong

AU: Sometimes Carlos thinks bad about himself. Especially when it comes to the fact that he's in love with a famous surfer._  
_

_The One Where Carlos Is Wrong_

"Dude, just go! I'm sure he'll _love _you!", Kendall says, giving him a shove towards the group of swooning girls.

Carlos pieced together everything in his mind: _He, is a famous surfer. I, am an average boy hidden behind a group of hot girls. _"No way dude. He won't even consider talking to me."

Kendall, his stubborn blonde friend, rolled his eyes. "Well maybe he _will_ if you get in there and actually try to talk to him! I'm sure he'll fall for you once he sees that you got a tattoo of his logo on your arm." Kendall assured him, tapping the diamond tattoo with his finger. "Now go in there, because if you'll excuse me, I'll be flirting with that guy over there."

"James Diamond's not even _gay_..." Carlos muttered as Kendall pushed past him, heading off towards a brunette guy with dimples. Carlos rolled his eyes and sat at the juice bar behind him. He ordered a glass of pineapple juice, which he finished in a split second, and set his head on the table. _So close, but so far away..._Carlos thought, interrupted by a light tap on his back.

"What?" Carlos asked, accidentally sounding irritated. He instantly felt regret for the harsh tone as soon as he turned around.

Right there, right in front of him was his idol and secret crush _James Diamond_. He was seriously there, abs and all. The brunette flashed a smile.

"I like your tattoo." James said simply, sitting beside him. "You're a fan, I assume?"

Carlos nodded, biting his lip to hold himself together. "Uh, yeah. I am." Carlos said calmly. He glanced at the group of girls anxiously waiting behind James in a clump. "I'm sorry, but wouldn't you rather be with them? Having all these girls falling head over heels for you?"

James chuckled. "Of course not," he laughed, much to the disappointment of the girls in hearing distance. "Why do you think I came over here to flirt with you?"

"Well, I mean-wait. What?"

"That's right. I'm flirting with you, if you couldn't tell."

Carlos looked flustered. _What? He's flirting...with me? What the hell? _"But..but you're not even _gay_!"

"Well, see that's where you're wrong, Carlos. Maybe you should've gone into a little more depth when you were internet stalking me." The pretty boy joked, adding in a playful wink.

"_What?_" Carlos asked, blushing at the comment, but still confused as fuck. "How do you even know my name?"

"Your blonde friend. He was at the beach early this morning and he told me about you."

Carlos grimaced, shooting a glare at Kendall, who was still talking to that brunette a little ways to the left.

"Let me guess, he made me sound like a lovestruck idiot, didn't he?"

"No, actually he said some pretty nice things about you. He insisted that I talk to you. It definitely got me interested." James slipped him a small piece of paper. "You're lucky to have such a great friend."

Carlos looked down at the tiny slip of paper. _James' phone number. _James grabbed his free hand and smiled.

Carlos looked from the paper to James' hand and then finally to Kendall. He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

* * *

_Okay, I had to fix that story because it sucked. It still sucks but at least this one makes much more sense. _

_-datsRUSHERiffic_


End file.
